


The Bloop

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mild Horror, АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: Джаред всю свою жизнь упорно трудится, чтобы иметь возможность работать в престижной морской лаборатории Марка Шеппарда. Его давний кумир Дженсен Эклз работает там же. Однако, когда Джаред наконец получает шанс осуществить мечту, не все идет по плану.





	The Bloop

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bloop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736250) by [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef). 



> The Bloop (завывание, рёв. анг.) - низкочастотный звук из недр океана, записанный Национальным управлением океанических и атмосферных исследований (NOAA) летом 1997 года у южного побережья Южной Америки при помощи гидрофонов, расположенных в 4,800 км друг от друга. Является одним из самых аномальных звуков океана. Относительно того, что на самом деле производит этот шум, до сих пор ведется много споров. Одни ученые стоят на теории, что Bloop является ревом еще неизученного морского организма, или же скопления больших животных, например, гигантских кальмаров. Другие склоняются к более рациональному объяснению — звук издают трущиеся друг о друга или о дно айсберги.
> 
> Работа выполнена в сотрудничестве с Zootexnik на Easy Fest-18

– Готов спорить, что все СМИ от тебя в восторге! Ты же выглядишь как модель, а не как океанолог. И вообще, сколько в тебе роста? Там же все помещения не больше шести футов высотой...

Чад, пилот батискафа, не умолкал, но Джаред просто его уже не слушал. Он мысленно все еще переживал шумиху в прессе; встречи с людьми, возглавляющими программу. Вспоминал всех, кого узнал с тех пор, как получил звание Доктора Океанологии и решил, что именно этот проект станет вершиной его карьеры. Он вглядывался в темноту океана за иллюминатором, словно пытаясь разглядеть Морскую Лабораторию.

Международная Морская Лаборатория была основана всего лишь несколько лет назад, хотя фактически проект появился на десять лет раньше. В мире наконец-то поняли, что исследование глубин океана так же важно, как и освоение космоса, поэтому ученые из CERN*, что в Швейцарии, взялись за его разработку. Места в Лаборатории были для многих желанными, соответственно, подготовка требовалась серьезная. Для тренировки ученых, отобранных на долгосрочную работу под водой, были привлечены спецы из NASA**. Так что каждый работающий в Лаборатории был на пике своей физической формы.

Однако Джареду всю дорогу твердили: мол, слишком высок для работы на станции. Только он мало обращал на это внимания, ведь эта работа была его мечтой.

Он будет работать с бывшим морским котиком Джеффом Морганом, ныне главой проекта, и самим Марком Шеппардом, известным британским ученым, кто в программе с самого ее рождения. Джаред будет первым океанологом на станции, а еще рядом с ним теперь будет работать знаменитый Дженсен Эклз, морской зоолог.

Тот самый Дженсен Эклз, в которого Джаред был в свое время по уши влюблен. Все начиналось как поклонение кумиру: в школе Дженсен учился на несколько классов старше, поэтому Джаред долгое время просто пытался ему подражать. Однако с годами это превратилось уже в конкретную влюбленность. Так что теперь, даже включая все перемены в жизни, связанные с новым званием и новой работой, Джареда больше беспокоила именно встреча с Дженсеном, нежели все остальное.

Глухой стук, сопровождающий стыковку батискафа со станцией, вырвал Джареда из раздумий. Рассмотреть прекрасный вид станции снаружи он, конечно, позабыл, но ничего страшного. Стыковка и последующее выравнивание давления вызвали шум в ушах. Джареду пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем встать на ноги, стараясь не стукнуться о потолок. Несколько раз вдохнув и выдохнув спертый воздух, наполненный запахом пота Чада, Джаред наконец пришел в себя. Все, он готов.

Дженсен Эклз – козел. Джаред осторожно растянулся на койке в своей каюте. Закончился еще один изматывающий день. А сколько вначале было воодушевления... Познакомиться со всеми, стать частью команды нового невероятного проекта. Морган, конечно, тот еще старый лис, но он был хорошим и надежным парнем, и Джаред чувствовал себя комфортно в его компании. А Марк так был вообще великолепен. С ним можно было часами обсуждать и будущие находки, и уже открытые.

Но Дженсен Эклз – козел. Поначалу он казался каким-то отчужденным и даже несколько презрительно приветствовал новичка. Заявил: «Да-да, кажется, я слышал о тебе. В школе за мной тенью бегал». Потом начались постоянные язвительные комментарии про рост, волосы и все что ему в голову взбредет. Джаред привык к такого рода шуткам с момента, как его рост рванул ввысь в 16. Просто теперь, находясь в изоляции, день за днем выслушивать это от того, кого ты когда-то уважал, было слишком угнетающе.

– Иногда я ненавижу это место, – пробурчал он вслух.

– А мы-то как рады видеть тебя здесь, оглобля, – раздался голос от двери.

От неожиданности Джаред вскочил с койки. Сердце тут же запрыгало, а лицо залило краской. Джаред повернулся к двери, уже зная, кого там увидит.

– Дженсен. Чем обязан твоему визиту? – стараясь не показывать злости, спросил Джаред.

Дженсен стоял, облокотившись о косяк двери. Весь такой прекрасный, с умопомрачительной улыбкой на красивом лице. От этого Джаред ощутил еще большее раздражение. Ну как это возможно – быть одновременно таким красивым и при этом таким козлом?

– Джефф зовет всех на «семейный» ужин. Он послал меня за тобой. Плюс я засек на радарах какой-то звук, который не могу идентифицировать. Думаю, все-таки это какое-то животное. Так что пойдем, послушаешь.

У Джареда в груди все замерло. Что-то новое на радарах? Вот оно! Именно поэтому он мечтал работать здесь! Не изображать себя милым ботаником. И уж тем более не налаживать общение со своим кумиром. А делать открытия в неизведанных доселе глубинах океана. Видимо, его мысли отразились на лице, потому что Дженсен поднял руку и произнес:

– Сначала семейный ужин, великан. Потом посмотрим на данные вместе. Мне кажется, Джефф нам хочет что–то сообщить.

Бесшумно выдохнув, Джаред принялся искать чистую рубашку в стопке стираного белья. Снимая с себя старую, он заметил, что Дженсен по-прежнему стоит в дверях и буквально пялится на него.

– Что-то еще или ты просто любуешься, как я переодеваюсь?

Реакция на этот вопрос стала для Джареда совершенно неожиданной. Чертов Дженсен Эклз покраснел.

– Извини. Подожду снаружи.

И даже никаких дурацких шуточек.

– Ух ты. Козел, да еще и чудик, – пожал плечами Джаред и, сбросив рубашку на койку, надел свежую. По дороге к столовой он уже обдумывал, что же такого хотел им сообщить Джефф.

– Ты уезжаешь? Но вдруг что-нибудь случится? Что… Что нам тогда делать? Я просто… – Марк задохнулся, а Джаред и Дженсен обменялись взглядами через стол. Им обоим отъезд Джеффа на неделю совсем не показался такой уж катастрофой.

– Не о чем волноваться. Мне всего лишь нужен небольшой отпуск. Жена хочет ребенка, но ничего не выйдет, если я не побуду с ней какое-то время. Завтра Чад меня заберет и через неделю привезет обратно. Вместо меня прибудет Миша. Правда, ребята, тут вся работа давно налажена. Единственное, что может случиться в мое отсутствие, что эти двое перестанут нормально питаться и хорошо себя вести.

Джефф шутливо помахал вилкой на Джареда и Дженсена. На что все за столом дружно рассмеялись.

– О нет! Зачем травоядный хиппи нам здесь нужен? Серьезно, достаточно было сообщить, что ты уезжаешь. Но не надо, чтобы этот… этот… «зеленый» лез в мою лабораторию.

Слово «зеленый» Марк произнес с такой интонацией, словно от него можно было заразиться. Джаред вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот просто махнул рукой.

– К тому же, сейчас у нас с тобой есть чем заняться, Джеффри! – продолжал возмущаться Марк. Джефф молча кивал в ответ, подмигивая Джареду.

Джаред быстро расправился со своей порцией и вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена.

– Ладно, иди взгляни на последние данные. Я сейчас подойду. Не лапай мое оборудование, слышишь? Буду через пару минут, – сказал Дженсен.

А Джаред уже бросил тарелку в мусорный бак и умчался, только его и видели.

Вообще показания сонаров не имели никакого смысла. Джаред всматривался в них и пытался думать о том, что это глыбы векового льда скребут по поверхности дна. Или же эти звуки издает животное. Существо поистине гигантское, обитающее на самой глубине океана. Однако, судя по данным, это могло быть и то, и другое. Что привело Джареда в еще большее возбуждение.

– Ну что, может его послать обратно? Так мы могли бы узнать размер объекта. Как думаешь? Хотя очень похоже на скрежет айсберга о дно, – Дженсен плюхнулся в кресло рядом.

– Тут речь явно о существе вдвое больше голубого кита. Это если все-таки мы говорим о животном. Думаю, отзеркалить звук – самый лучший способ изучить этот феномен. Пусть даже нечто такого размера способно слопать нашу подводную станцию, – пошутил Джаред. Однако Дженсен не засмеялся. Его пальцы замерли над клавиатурой.

Он смотрел прямо в глаза Джареду.

– Ты так думаешь?

По его тону было совсем непонятно, то ли он серьезно спрашивает, то ли шутит в своей обычной манере.

– Я к чему, резонанс и длина волны… Это довольно глубокий звук. Знаешь, типа, «из глубины души». Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Эта штука должна быть просто огромных размеров, чтобы нас всех тут съесть.

[ ](https://i4.imageban.ru/out/2018/09/14/3bfdedac9449a99f352df56ce024c070.jpg)

После этих слов Дженсен вернулся к работе. Он создавал программу, с помощью которой звук можно было вновь перенаправить обратно в глубины океана.

– Значит, считаешь, мы Ктулху нашли? – все-таки хмыкнул он.

Джаред вздохнул. Дженсен в своем репертуаре.

– Ты занимайся своим делом, а я – своим. Вполне возможно завтра мы попрощаемся с Джеффом и узнаем, что это всего лишь скрежет айсберга. Мне пора. Пойду потренируюсь.

Джаред встал и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел из помещения.

Дженсен сам не мог понять, почему он так себя ведет с Джаредом. Парень-то хороший, по-настоящему умен и чертовски сексуален. Просто горячий как ядро планеты. Но все равно что–то было такое, что заставляло Дженсена вести себя как форменный засранец в присутствии Джареда. Вместо того, чтобы просто быть самим собой и таки залезть к парню в штаны.

Он тяжело вздохнул, проверил последние расчеты, поставил программу–таймер, с помощью которой в следующие двенадцать часов звук отразится в океан дважды.

Оставалось только надеяться, что этого будет достаточно.

Он закрыл лабораторию на ночь и двинул в сторону своей каюты. По дороге ненадолго тормознул у их подводной тренажерки, чтобы чуточку попялиться на Джареда. Им всем требовалось заниматься физкультурой. Учитывая недостаток солнечного света и свежего воздуха, вполне солидное давление как физического, так и психического плана, ежедневные упражнения были просто необходимы для нормального функционирования работников подводной лаборатории.

Но Джаред вывел обычные тренировки на новый уровень.

Когда Дженсен сказал, что парень горяч, то он знал о чем говорил. Парень потел как никто другой, но каким-то образом умудрялся не вонять на всю округу. При взгляде на эти оголенные, влажно блестящие при искусственном свете мускулы у Дженсена мурашки побежали по коже. С каким удовольствием он бы подмял под себя это тело. Попробовал бы на вкус эти капельки пота, стекающие по невозможно длинной шее. Чтобы эти возмутительные ноги обвились вокруг его талии. Хотел бы прижаться к этой самой обворожительной заднице на свете.

Но вместо того, чтобы сделать все возможное, и хоть один из этих пунктов претворить в реальность, он ведет себя как последняя сволочь!

Засунув куда подальше все мысли о горячем парне Джареде, Дженсен продолжил путь к себе. Он так и не заметил, что Джаред тоже наблюдал за ним.

Как показалось Джареду, фанатик-эколог Миша явно ожидал более дружественного и теплого приема. Новоприбывший тут же, к общему неудовольствию, заявил, что намерен всю последующую неделю проводить круглосуточные дежурства. Проводы Джеффа получились шумными, с заверениями тут же прийти на помощь, если вдруг ему самому не удастся обрюхатить жену.

Как только переходной шлюз был закрыт и снаружи раздалось глухое шипение от выпущенного вверх батискафа, Джаред и Дженсен сразу побежали в лабораторию, чтобы изучить полученные за ночь данные. Взволнованный Марк пошел на капитанский мостик удостовериться, что за прошедшие десять минут ничего не произошло вне графика. За ним следовал Миша, усердно записывая что-то в свой не пойми откуда взявшийся блокнот.

– Долгая предстоит неделька без Джеффа, с беспокойной мамочкой Марком и этим Мишей, сующим нос куда не просят, – высказался Джаред, усаживаясь в свое кресло и включая консоль.

– Ты прав. Но теперь хотя бы у меня есть ты. До твоего приезда в те редкие отлучки Джеффа на день-два я оставался наедине с Марком. А это было… Твою ж мать! – Дженсен резко прервался, вчитываясь в показания на мониторе. – Джаред, ты видишь это? – воскликнул он, не в силах поверить.

Звук, который они отправили в океан ночью, вернулся в ответ. И, без сомнений, это был отклик живого существа. Которое явно приближалось к ним.

– Это… Мы, что, его подозвали? Оно же приблизилось, да? Черт, да оно быстро двигается, – сказал Джаред, вновь просматривая полученную информацию. Внезапно его воодушевление омрачилось непонятным беспокойством.

Вчера они выдвигали разные предположения о размере этого существа. Только вот сейчас на радарах к югу от них показалось нечто размером с небольшой континент. И оно быстро двигалось в их сторону. Лабораторию сотряс гулкий треск, и оба парня застыли в креслах, в панике уставившись друг на друга.

– Это же не..? – Дженсен не смог договорить. В испуге он уставился на потолок.

– Уверен, это просто обшивка поскрипывает или что-то вроде того. Не может же быть… – Джаред оборвал себя, почувствовав укол суеверия. Как-то боязно стало произнести название монстра вслух – вдруг услышит? Поэтому он показал, о ком говорит мимикой, и Дженсен явно понял направление его мыслей.

Внезапно нахлынуло осознание опасности работы. Раньше, когда все вокруг спрашивали Джареда, не боится ли он спускаться на такую глубину, ему и на секунду не казалось это чем-то страшным. До этого момента. Грохот вновь прокатился эхом по лаборатории, отчего у Джареда мурашки пробежали по телу.

– Мне надо… – шепотом начал Дженсен. Прокашлялся и продолжил: – Мне надо уйти. Нам обоим не помешала бы чашечка кофе, да?

Джаред закивал в ответ и быстро выбрался из своего кресла. Дженсена уже и след простыл.

И уходя никто из них не глянул в мониторы. Поэтому никто не заметил, как внешние датчики внезапно словно сошли с ума, а затем резко застыли.

В первый же день отсутствия Джеффа стали заметны кое-какие изменения снаружи лаборатории: вся морская жизнь за иллюминатором или затаилась или куда-то исчезла. Это загадочное существо, которое мысленно Джаред все же называл Ктулху, перекрыло все радары. Они должны были видеть хоть что-то!

Взволнованный Дженсен всматривался в темноту океана на мониторе своего компьютера, ставшую еще чернее от тени существа. Он уже сто раз успел пожалеть, что отправил тот злополучный сигнал.

Джаред провел большую часть дня у себя в каюте, делая заметки. Или занимаясь в тренажерке. Физическая активность нагружала и отвлекала тело. Но что бы он ни делал, разум отвлечь так и не удалось. К совместному ужину оба ученых совсем извелись от беспокойства. Поэтому сидели за столом, то и дело взволнованно поглядывая на обшивку стен и потолок.

– Что, черт подери, с вами случилось? И что это за звуки, сотрясающие мою лабораторию весь день? Какого хрена мои камеры больше не показывают морских обитателей? Что вы там натворили? – усаживаясь за общий стол, начал возмущаться Марк. Рядом с ним молча присел Миша, пристально и с интересом рассматривая Джареда и Дженсена.

– Снаружи был… сигнал. Громкий звук. Мы приняли его и послали обратно. Это существо… Этот рев исходит явно от кого-то вдвое больше голубого кита. Вполне возможно размером с небольшой остров. А мы его позвали. И оно пришло. Мы его не можем увидеть, потому что оно заполнило собой все поле действия радаров.

Джаред во время этого рассказа нервно вертел в пальцах вилку, не в силах посмотреть на Марка.

– Вы что, вызвали настоящее морское чудо-юдо? Я правильно понял? – голос Марка ни на йоту не сменил тональности, когда он спрашивал об этом. Джаред и Дженсен молча переглянулись и синхронно кивнули.

Секунду за столом стояла тишина, затем Миша принялся громко хохотать. К нему присоединился Марк. Пока эти двое ржали, Джаред и Дженсен сидели молча со скорбными лицами.

– Ну вы, парни, и приколисты! Я таких шуток давно не слыхал! – воскликнул сквозь хохот Миша, хлопнув себя по коленям.

Марк веселился не меньше:

– Значит Лавкрафт был прав и Ктулху существует? Или это наш Тихоокеанский рубеж и к нам пожаловал Кайдзю?

Но оба тут же замолкли, когда весь купол лаборатории сотрясся от удара такой силы, что замигали лампы, а всем мужчинам заложило уши от грохота. Дженсен принялся хлопать себя по ушам, пытаясь восстановить слух. Джаред кинулся на пол в целях безопасности.

– Это что еще за хрень? – осматривая помещение на предмет поломок, крикнул Марк.

Миша побелел и вообще выглядел так, словно вот-вот проблюется.

– Подводное землетрясение? – спросил Марк ни к кому не обращаясь. На него испуганно смотрели три пары глаз. Но во взгляде двоих ясно читалось, что Марку и так известно, что происходит, но вслух обсуждать это никто не желает. – Вы-таки вызвали чертово морское чудовище?! – приглушенно взвизгнул Марк и кинулся к Джареду на пол. – Ничто не может произвести удар такой силы. Ничто, понимаешь? – испуганно зашипел он.

– Мы все тут стали свидетелями обратного, – произнес Дженсен и помог встать Джареду.

Джаред встал рядом с ним, словно заряжаясь спокойствием.

– Отведите меня в лабораторию, хочу посмотреть записи. Полагаю, вы действовали по инструкции и записали каждый звук?

*** 

Вчетвером они заняли все небольшое пространство лаборатории, в которой работали Джаред и Дженсен. Дженсен показал Мише все полученные с радаров данные и даже проиллюстрировал путь, пройденный монстром. Указал на точку предположительного места обитания существа. Все это время Джаред тихо стоял в углу и мысленно клял себя за то, что попросил Дженсена отослать сигнал обратно.

– Эта хрень огромна. Мне кажется, или оно лежало неподвижно на дне? Но на такой глубине? Может, оно было в спячке, а мы его разбудили?

Марк стрелял вопросами в Дженсена, но тот просто не успевал отвечать. Зато Джаред с каждым вопросом чувствовал все больший и больший страх.

– Мне надо выйти, – тихо пробормотал Джаред и рванул из внезапно показавшегося крошечным помещения прямо в общую комнату. Он не видел, как Миша последовал за ним, поэтому заметил этого странного ученого, только когда тот обнаружился рядом, сочувственно улыбаясь.

– Не вини себя. Именно поэтому на судьбоносные проекты направляют таких как я. Потому что они имеют фундаментальное значение для нашей планеты. Как только этому проекту дали зеленый свет, все к тому и шло. Так что такое могло случиться с любым другим ученым.

Все это говорил Миша с вежливой улыбкой и таким тоном, от которого у Джареда почему-то волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

– Спасибо… Миша. Хотя, не уверен, что эти слова меня утешат, – медленно произнес Джаред. Он подошел к одному из своих любимых иллюминаторов. Включил свет снаружи. И ничего не увидел. Джаред стоял, недоуменно уставившись в окно.

– Может, это не были слова утешения, – сказал Миша по-прежнему вежливо, только тон немного изменился.

Джаред прижался лицом к стеклу, пытаясь разглядеть любопытных люминесцентных донных жителей. Наблюдение за ними его успокаивало, напоминая малышей на детской площадке. Медленно моргая, он перевел взгляд и с криком отскочил от окна.

– Зуб! Это пасть! Мать его, гигантский рот! – заорал он, указывая на иллюминатор, и попятился к двери.

Миша спокойно подошел к окну и посмотрел наружу. На его лице играла жутковатая ухмылка.

– Ну разумеется. Я вижу, – Миша быстро оглянулся на взволнованного Джареда у двери, но снова вернулся к созерцанию вида за иллюминатором. – Разве не жаль, что мы не позволяем жить такой красоте? Общаться с ней? – шептал он, глядя в черноту за стеклом. – Это ведь часть планеты. Оно существует уже столько времени, что мы просто не в состоянии этого постичь. Только вдумайся, что мы могли бы у него узнать, сумей мы с ним наладить коммуникацию?

С этими словами Миша прильнул к стеклу и принялся пальцем настукивать что-то азбукой Морзе. Только Джаред из-за охватившей его паники не смог разобрать ни буквы.

Секунду спустя в комнату влетели запыхавшиеся Марк и Дженсен.

– Мы слышали крик. Джаред, с тобой все в порядке?

Дженсен тут же кинулся к застывшему столбом Джареду. Потряс его за плечи, пытаясь вывести из ступора. Только Джаред все еще не мог произнести ни слова. Он мотал головой и дрожащим пальцем показывал на Мишу и иллюминатор.

[ ](https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2018/09/14/3ad2326ed180f1baa393c2c4ec1e9ae9.jpg)

Едва Марк открыл рот, чтобы узнать, что же тут происходит, как они с Дженсеном обратили внимание на иллюминатор: снаружи на них смотрел гигантский глаз. Дженсен подскочил на месте, а Марк же застыл как вкопанный.

– Разве он не прекрасен? Такой огромный, такой древний! – мечтательно вздыхал Миша, все также выстукивая по стеклу пальцем.

Марк посмотрел на парней. Дженсен и Джаред стояли в углу, вцепившись в друг друга. Медленно он стал приближаться к спятившему ученому, подыскивая нужные слова, чтобы успокоить Мишу, как тот достал из кармана какой-то инструмент. Нечто очень похожее на швейцарский нож. Только с ацетиленовой горелкой, которую он тут же зажег.

– Нет! То есть, я хотел сказать, да, хорошо было бы пообщаться с этим существом. Но неплохо было бы изучить его получше для начала, ты так не думаешь? Нам же надо говорить с ним на его языке, так ведь? – быстро говорил Марк, тем временем подбираясь как можно ближе к Мише. Он уже было протянул руку, чтобы отобрать горелку, но Миша отдернул свою и выключил пламя.

– Э, нет. Думаю, это я оставлю себе. Как только мы научимся с ним говорить, она нам понадобится, чтобы впустить существо сюда, – спокойно сообщил Миша своим ошеломленным коллегам и направился к выходу. – Ну что, джентльмены, давайте вернемся в лабораторию. У нас много работы!

Ночью Джаред лежал в своей каюте, размышляя под то усиливающийся, то утихающий грохот. В крике существа, сначала звучащем довольно тоскливо, по мере усиления ударов также появлялись злобные нотки. Купол сотрясался так, что в помещениях все не прикрученное валилось на пол. Звук, с которым существо терлось о лабораторию, был весьма схож с тем, с которым обдирают с лодки наросших моллюсков. Жуткий и неприятно громкий скрежет.

На следующий день в лаборатории погас свет и отключилась практически вся аппаратура. Пока работала только аварийная система жизнеобеспечения. Марк с остервенением возился с обшивкой, лишь бы не дать Мише окончательно погубить дело своей жизни. И вообще не убить их всех из-за глупого желания общаться с неизвестным морским монстром. Джаред мысленно так и называл его Ктулху. Он сидел понуро в углу комнаты, в которую их согнал Миша, не желающий никого терять из виду.

Рядом на стул плюхнулся Дженсен и заговорил, почти не открывая рта, самым краешком губ:

– Нам надо поговорить наедине. Есть идея. Просто подыграй, ладно?

И не ожидая ответа, начал действовать. Сначала одна его рука легла Джареду на бедро, вторая на живот. И когда Джаред попытался повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дженсена, тот крепко прильнул губами к щеке и принялся целовать, не позволяя двинуться.

– Ради всего святого, парни! Мы тут важное дело делаем, а вы не можете члены в штанах удержать? – возмутился Марк. Миша с интересом обернулся на них. – Думаю, надо им дать время побыть наедине. Ох, уж эта молодежь с неуемным либидо. Не горю желанием смотреть на это еще раз. Однажды случайно увидел их в самом разгаре. Больше не хочу, спасибо.

Марк показательно вздрогнул, и Миша поддался, разрешая им уединиться.

– Да идите, хоть утрахайтесь. Мы уже почти все приготовили к приходу создания. Но к тому времени я хочу, чтобы вы тоже были готовы к встрече, – согласился Миша, вращая безумными глазами. Словно одержимый демонами фанатик, подумалось Джареду и его пробрала дрожь. Дженсен тут же подхватил его, хлопнул по-хозяйски по заднице и, не отрывая губ от шеи, потащил вон.

Вцепившись друг в друга, они так и пришли к каюте Джареда. Только здесь Дженсен отлип от него. В легком замешательстве от такого напора Джаред не сильно задумываясь, как это выглядит, опустил руку и потер член. Как давно он просто задумывался о том, чтобы подрочить! А тут сам Сумасводящий Эклз взял его в оборот и присосался к шее!

Да у него стоял, как у жеребца на выгуле!

С Дженсеном явно творилось то же самое – так мило порозовели его щеки.

– Послушай, ты чертовски привлекательный парень и если тебе кто-то говорит иное – не верь. Но сейчас просто не время. Клянусь, как только мы выберемся на поверхность, я запру тебя в своей спальне и затрахаю до смерти! – заявил Дженсен. 

И в подтверждение своих слов он властно положил ладонь на затылок Джареда, притянул его к себе, крепко целуя.  
Рот у Дженсена хранил запах молотого кофе, который они пили все утро. Вообще Дженсен пах так обалденно, что Джаред весь дрожал от возбуждения. Затягивая его в глубокий поцелуй и все крепче прижимая к себе, Джаред совершенно позабыл обо всем на свете. Но тут существо в очередной раз ударило по куполу лаборатории, напомнив о своем присутствии, и они расцепили объятия.

– Мы же не трахаться сюда пришли, так? Что ты задумал? – спросил Джаред и отступил на шаг. Подальше от искушения. На губах все еще чувствовался чужой вкус. Джаред поднял глаза, и его окатила волна жара от вида расхристанного и заведенного Дженсена.

– Мы должны... Черт... – Дженсен пришел в себя первым и принялся перебирать вещи на столе Джареда. – Мы должны связаться с Чадом.

– С Чадом? – Джаред напротив был все еще возбужден и думал больше о том, как чудесно оказаться в постели с Дженсеном, чем о каком-то там Чаде.

– Да, чувак. Самым лучшим подводником в мире. К тому же, морским котиком, прошедшим тренировку у самого Джеффа. Фактически он – Джейсон Борн с внешностью недалекого серфера, – Дженсен рассказывал, не прекращая рыться на столе, и явно злился не находя того, что искал. – Тебе, что, коммуникатор не давали? Мой и Марка забрал этот мудак. Марк заверил его, что твой еще не вошел... – при этих словах Дженсен покраснел и с запинкой закончил: – … в сеть.

Джаред подошел к своей койке и достал из наволочки коммуникатор.

– С ним мне было не так одиноко, – со смущенной улыбкой он вручил его Дженсену. – Даже если я им не пользовался. И несмотря на то, что с той стороны всего лишь Чад.

– О, отлично, гигантор! Ну и грустно, конечно.

Дженсен схватил трубку и тут же набрал аварийный код, отключив звуковую функцию. В переводе сообщение гласило: «Быстро тащи свою задницу вниз! Будь предельно осторожен!»

– Как он обойдет это... Мишино чудовище? – спросил Джаред, глядя, как Дженсен снова прячет коммуникатор в наволочку.

– Ну, это его проблема. Меня больше волнует, как придать тебе вид довольного и удовлетворенного парня.

Приблизившись, он запустил пальцы в волосы Джареда. Вариантов создать более реальное впечатление было несколько, но Джаред промолчал. Пришлось сцепить зубы, чтобы не застонать от приятных ощущений, пока Дженсен взлохмачивал ему волосы.

– Мы узнаем, получил ли Чад наше сообщение через шесть часов. А до тех пор нам надо просто продержаться, – прошептал Дженсен прямо в губы Джареду. – Пока мы не будем в безопасности наверху. Это обещание.

И поцеловал Джареда еще раз.

*** 

К их возвращению в лабораторию система жизнеобеспечения уже едва работала. Дженсен по-хозяйски прижал к себе за талию Джареда. Марк работал буквально в поте лица, волосы на его затылке взмокли. Зато Миша выглядел еще спокойнее и совсем перестал быть похож на человека.

– Система жизнеобеспечения продержится меньше десяти часов, – взволнованно сообщил им Марк. Миша всего лишь улыбнулся и присел у иллюминатора, разглядывая огромный глаз существа, которое в свою очередь изучало их снаружи. Он поднял руку и прижал ладонь к стеклу. Постукивая пальцами в определенном ритме, дождался ответа – огромный глаз моргнул, повторяя периодичность.

– Я научился с ней общаться. Разве она не чудесна? – мечтательно произнес Миша, ни к кому не обращаясь.

– Я думал, это он, – Джаред был единственным, кто ответил на вопрос, хотя и был напуган до изнеможения. Бессильно опустившись по стене на пол, он сидел, смотря в иллюминатор. И ждал.

– Ну, после того, как мы смогли друг с другом пообщаться, я знаю наверняка. Кстати, прошу прощения, что пришлось угрожать вам смертью. Тем более, что двое из вас нашли способ совокупляться без угрозы размножения. Но когда из VHEMT*** мне сообщили, что вы нашли... Это прекрасное создание должно было быть разбужено и изучено до того, как человечество окончательно сгинет как вид, – рассказывая все это, Миша любовно поглаживал стекло иллюминатора.

– Что? Миша, ты сказал VHEMT? – медленно переспросил Дженсен. Он оставил Джареда и двинулся к Мише, но застыл, когда тот развернулся, уже не улыбаясь, пронзая его далеко не веселым взглядом ледяных глаз.

– VHEMT очень серьезная группа с очень важной миссией: спасти животных и планету путем уничтожения человеческой расы. Только посмотрите, какое ужасное инородное сооружение вы поставили здесь, в доме этого живого существа. В назначенный срок я сломаю все замки. Нас затопит и раздавит толща воды, а наши останки проглотят эти создания. Вы что, не слышите, как она их зовет? – рассуждал Миша, головой кивая на окно, откуда раздался удар сильнее предыдущих.

Сердце Джареда забилось в бешеном ритме, легкие перестали принимать кислород, он стал задыхаться. Скрючившись у стены, он спрятал голову между колен. Марк тут же подошел к нему и в успокоительном жесте положил ладони ему на плечи. Стало легче. Марк молча смотрел на Мишу, а Дженсен с другой стороны пытался подобраться к экотеррористу поближе.

– Он же такой молодой, Миша. Пусть Чад хотя бы его заберет наверх? – отвлекая ученого от приближающегося по миллиметру Дженсена, попросил Марк.

Сам Джаред сидел, уставившись в пол, и был сосредоточен исключительно на дыхании. Выкинуть все окружающее прочь из головы, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Ощущать только тепло от ладони Марка на шее.

– Ее надо накормить. Как же еще она получит энергию для дальнейшего воспроизводства после столь долгого голодания? – обернувшись к иллюминатору, с заботой и любовью произнес Миша.

Это был наилучший момент для Дженсена. Он рванул на сидящего у окна Мишу, и они оба врезались в стену. Звук удара заставил Джареда резко поднять голову, отчего в глазах все расплылось. Глаз снаружи словно наблюдал за дракой, но Джаред решил, что это все игра его возбужденного воображения.

Миша оказался достаточно силен, несмотря на свой отнюдь не атлетический вид. На какое-то мгновение он почти поборол Дженсена. Но все же телосложение и сила последнего победили. Вскоре Миша уже лежал лицом в пол с заведенными за спину руками. Его многофункциональное оружие было отброшено подальше к стене, в сторону Марка и Джареда.

– У нас есть хомут, какая-нибудь веревка или что-то подобное, чтобы связать его до приезда Чада? – спросил запыхавшийся Дженсен. Марк вскочил и убежал в соседнюю комнату. Вернулся он оттуда с веревкой в одной руке и мотком изоленты в другой.

– Ух ты, многомиллиардная глубинная лаборатория и у нас даже есть обычная изолента? – ухмыльнулся Дженсен и, забрав ее у Марка, стал сматывать запястья Мише. После затащил его на стул и привязал к нему веревкой.

– Все бесполезно. Даже если Чад сумеет пристыковаться на своем батискафе, на поверхность никто живой не выберется, – выдохнул Миша, снова уставившись в иллюминатор.

– Да-да, все всё поняли, псих. Посмотрим, – Марк нашел свой коммуникатор и вышел на связь с Чадом.

– Спокойно, Марк, буду через час. Но вы должны выйти ко мне. Ох ты ж черт! – в спикере наступила тишина, затем Чад тихо спросил: – Во имя священного траха, что это вы там, умники, начудили?

Марк не смог сразу подобрать слова для вразумительного ответа. Джаред, устав ждать, пока Марк придумает объяснение происходящему, взял из его рук коммуникатор.

– Слушай, давай обсудим это в другое время. Главное – ты сможешь пристыковаться?

На том конце какое-то время никто не отвечал. Все трое, замерев, в страхе ожидали ответа. Когда голос Чада раздался вновь, Джаред подскочил на месте.

– Вам чертовски повезло, ребята, что я лучший на свете в своем деле. Давайте, собирайтесь в шлюзовом отсеке. Мы провернем все минут за десять. Не знаю, как быстро плавает эта тварь, но зато знаю, с какой скоростью мы сможем подняться на поверхность. И я очень надеюсь, что ее скорость не сродни нашей.

Дженсен потащил связанного Мишу прямо на стуле в шлюз. Там они все вместе принялись ждать. Марк со всеми своими записями в руках. Джаред с коммуникатором.

– Тебе ничего не нужно из своей каюты? Я могу сбегать. Еще есть время? – спросил Джаред.

– Нет, мне ничего не надо. Все, что меня волнует, растет на дне океана. И нет, ты тоже никуда не пойдешь, а останешься тут. Сейчас самое главное – выбраться на поверхность.

И только прозвучали последние слова, сверху раздался ужасающий грохот. Все разом вскинули головы к потолку, хотя ничего, конечно, там не было видно.

– Ау, умники, встретимся меньше, чем через пару минут. Эта тварюга двигается гораздо быстрее, чем я думал. Уже пристыковываюсь. Как только загорится зеленый, сразу заходите. Фанфары оставляем при себе.

В напряжении они слушали шипение присоединяющегося к шлюзу батискафа и ожидали, когда загорится зеленый.

– Она все равно поглотит нас. Надеюсь, только он своей машиной не навредит ей, – тихо проговорил Миша. 

Его слова едва можно было расслышать сквозь шипение сдавленного воздуха, наполняющего шлюз. Марк крутанул ручки и распахнул дверцу люка. Из батискафа на них смотрел готовый прийти на помощь Чад.

– Ого, да у вас тут свет едва горит.

– Да, Чад, системе жизнеобеспечения осталось меньше четырех часов. Спасибо тебе, что так быстро примчался. Давай-ка, этого связанного товарища затащим внутрь, пристегнем потуже. И свалим уже отсюда. – говорил Дженсен, одновременно протаскивая внутрь Мишу с помощью все еще не пришедшего в себя Джареда.

Они сели вместе. Напротив них сидел связанный по рукам и ногам Миша. Чад закрыл люк и начал выравнивать давление.

Теперь Джаред мог рассмотреть монстра со стороны. Размеры существа поражали, поэтому представить себе четкую форму было невозможно. Зато цвет был такой черный, что ничего из виденного ранее не могло сравниться с этой темнотой. Двигалось оно гораздо быстрее любого живого создания, имеющего такие размеры. Где-то в том месте, которое условно можно назвать передней частью, у него имелись тентакли. Огромные отростки тянулись к их аппарату. Джареду никогда раньше не приходилось испытывать столь всепоглощающий страх. Закрыв глаза, он пытался представить себе свою детскую комнату. Вот он малыш-шестилетка готовится ко сну, а мама приходит, чтобы помолиться вместе с ним, и проверяет шкаф, заглядывает под кровать, отпугивая всех монстров. Едва они оторвались от шлюза, как Джаред начал бесшумно читать ту самую детскую молитву. Вскоре он ощутил, как его руку на колене сжала чужая ладонь. Джаред открыл глаза.

– У нас получится. Я же обещал тебе, – прошептал ему прямо в губы Дженсен. – Такие хорошие парни, как мы, должны быть вместе. Если хочешь, я могу помолиться вместе с тобой.

От опустившейся на плечо руки Джаред даже вздрогнул.

– Я не молился уже, наверное, пару лет, – произнес сзади Марк, и Джаред обернулся к нему. – Но, думаю, вспомню одну или две молитвы.

Внезапно батискаф качнуло из стороны в сторону. Джаред испуганно уставился в лобовое стекло. Существо их догоняло.

[ ](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2018/09/14/44dad71e335a3fb1a0d328501896e367.jpg)

– Я говорил! Природа всегда побеждает! Иди возьми нас всех, дорогая! – закричал Миша со своего места. Невероятно, но казалось, что монстр крутит головой, вслушиваясь в его крики. – Возьми нас, любимая! Возьми свое!

Марк прихлопнул ладонью рот безумного оратора, возмутившись, что они не додумались заклеить Мише рот изолентой.

– Так, умники, настало время процитировать самого крутого героя из самого моего любимого фильма – мистера Самюэля Л Джексона: ВСЕМ СИДЕТЬ НА ПОПЕ РОВНО! – в свою очередь заорал Чад и вывернул в такую петлю, что они проскочили сквозь раскинутые в разные стороны тентакли, стрелой вылетая вверх. От резкого рывка у всех заложило уши.

– Это будет жесткая прогулка, джентльмены. Я двигаю домой на пределе возможностей. Держитесь крепче, продолжайте молится, если вам так легче. Пока, Фелиция! – крикнул напоследок Чад быстро удаляющемуся монстру.

Джаред зашептал привычные и успокоительные с детства слова молитвы и с радостью заметил, что Дженсен присоединился к нему. Они не прекращали шептать до тех пор, пока батискаф не прорезал поверхность воды и в иллюминатор не заглянуло не виденное несколько недель солнце. Джаред опустил взгляд на свое колено – пальцы Дженсена переплелись с его так крепко, что оставили красный след.

Чад причалил к катеру, который служил им надводной станцией. Все вылезли на палубу. Джефф ждал их с распростертыми объятиями и настороженным взглядом.

– Даже не начинай, Джеффри Дин Морган! Это ты нам подсунул этого мистера Ку-ку! Он член VHEMT, мудила! «Что может случиться?», ты говорил. «Всего лишь неделя!», ты говорил. Меня чуть не сожрал монстр прямо из рассказов Лавкрафта!

Марк орал. Лицо его покраснело, рот от ярости перекосило.

Джефф рассмеялся и принял от Чада связанную тушку Миши.

– Ну вы же спаслись, так ведь? Ладно, пора обсудить все.

Марк со злости сплюнул, но пошел следом за Джеффом. Джаред и Дженсен остались на палубе одни.

– А ты хотел бы узнать? – тихо спросил Дженсен, и Джаред задумался. 

Хотел бы он знать что? Что это за существо? Как давно оно жило на дне океана? Впадет ли снова в спячку или сначала уничтожит неизвестную ему такую хрупкую экосистему? С глубоким вздохом он в смотрелся в лицо Дженсена, на проявившиеся при солнечном свете веснушки. Ответ стал ясен.

– Нет. Я лучше бы узнал, какого цвета твое постельное белье.

**Author's Note:**

> CERN* (Европейская организация по ядерным исследованиям) - крупнейшая в мире и самая престижная научно-исследовательская лаборатория.  
> NASA** (Национальное управление по аэронавтике и исследованию космического пространства)  
> VHEMT** (The Voluntary Human Extinction Movement) - общественное экологическое движение, целью которого является добровольное вымирание человечества путём отказа от размножения. «Жить долго и счастливо вымереть» — девиз VHEMT


End file.
